Stole You From Me
by DJSLASH571
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, Ryu returns to his hometown of Gotham City for a personal invite to the Wayne Foundation Fighting Tournament, Seven years after being abandoned by his mother, Dr.Harleen Quinzel.
1. Chapter 1

Harleen inspected the costume one more time, she didn't want to look bad in front of Mr. J. Especially in her first time as Harley Quinn. She packed the suit into her bag along with her weapons and clown make up she had bought from the fancy dress store on the way home. She exited her bedroom and entered the living room. Her son was lying on the couch, skipping through the TV channels. Harley went over to him and put her arms around him.

"I'll be working late tonight sweetie, remember to wait for me coming back ok? You can just go to bed If you want if I'm not back by 12".

"Sure thing" He replied.

"Ok then, love ya puddin'" Harleen said happily, she kissed his cheek and left the boy to his channel surfing and exited the apartment. She had thought about originally taking the kid with her but then she thought it would be a lot safer to come back for him after rescuing Mr.J. She got in the car and changed into her new costume. She smiled as she checked out her new look in the mirror and started the car, driving off on her way to free The Joker from Arkham Asylum.

**Two Weeks Later...**

Slowly and painfully, he climbed up the wall of the huge house. The cut on his leg was still bleeding and slowing him down. He had been on the run for about three hours from both the police and social services, and possibly the bat but he wasn't sure. The bastard Batman had sold him out, even though he promised to keep quite about him being on his own in exchange for information about his had been two weeks since his mother abandoned him to follow The Joker and become Harley Quinn. He had found out through a taped threat for Batman from The Joker from an evening news report. The fascination of the media however was the debut of Harley Quinn. Everyone was asking who is she? And what kind of psychopath could fall in love with The Joker? He could easily tell from the way she moved, her voice and her face that it was her. He had been in the middle of destroying the entire apartment when he was visited by The Batman. He had exchanged information with the bat in return for Batman not telling the authorities where he was and that he was underage and alone. Which obviously didn't work out since a social worker and two police officers arrived at the apartment ten minutes later. He eventually reached the window and knocked hard on it.

"Ken!" He whispered. A blond haired boy opened the window for him.

"What are you doing here at this time? Couldn't you have used the window?" Ken shouted.

He fell through the open window with a groan, he tried finding his cut with his hand.

"Jesus, how did you get a cut like that?" Ken asked.

"I had to...go over a barbed wire fence to get away." He said slowly, he was weak from being on the move constantly non stop. "Social Services found me."

"Dude, your bleeding out on the floor!" Ken shouted. "Wait here, I'll go find a first aid kit"

Ken returned shortly after. Ken patched his leg up as good as he could.

"There, that should stop it from getting infected" said Ken.

"Thanks man" he replied, "look, I'll need to stay here for the night, just until I can leave early morning to get out of Gotham if that's ok?"

"That's fine, my parents are at a celebration party at Wayne Manor so they won't be back until after midnight." Ken explained.

"Thanks Ken, like I said I'll leave early, I know your leaving for Japan in the morning,"

"Yep, training with Master Gouken!" said Ken excitedly. "So...where are you gonna go?"

"Dunno"

"What about your grandparents?" asked Ken.

"I don't know who or where they are" he replied, "From what I know they were quite old fashioned so they didn't exactly approve of their daughter being a teenage mother so basically they abandoned us" He said. "Just like...just like she has done to me"

"Oh" muttered Ken. There was a moment of awkward silence when Ken jumped of his bed. " I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why don't you come with me to train with Master Gouken? I'm sure he wouldn't mind another student" Ken said.

He considered it, there wasn't any other options when he thought about it.

"Ok then, sure" He said. "Mother taught me some moves, so I know the basics"

"Nice! We'll be the greatest martial artists ever!" Ken said excitedly.

The next morning they arrived at the private jet waiting for them. Ken had already suited up into his training gear, he had insisted on painting it red and ripping the sleeves off because he claimed it made him look cool. A man, looking to be in his 50's greeted them. He wore a basic martial arts suit and a huge bead necklace. He had a bald head but long hair going down from the back of his head.

"Hello, Master Gouken!" Ken said. They bowed to each other respectfully.

"Ah yes, hello Ken Masters" said Gouken. He looked to the right to the boy standing next to Ken. The boy wore a basic white martial arts suit which like Ken, had ripped off the sleeves. "And you must be the new student joining young Masters." He said, walking over to him. His voice having a wise and calm tone to it. "My name is Gouken, what is yours child?" He asked, extending his hand.

He shook Gouken's hand in return. "My names Ryu sir." He replied "Ryu Quinzel"


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note: The DBZ characters have been added to the story because I don't feel like there is enough Street Fighter characters that would qualify for the tournament. They will not play major roles in the story but be minor characters.**

**Seven Years Later...**

Ryu sat on top of the Wayne Industries Logo, staring out into the city of Gotham. It had been seven years since he had been in his home town. It may have been reviewed by the rest of the world as a 'shithole' or 'hell incarnate' but it looked beautiful by the night, depending on who you ask of course. He didn't think about his mother the way he used to anymore. He had decided on his path to become the ultimate fighter that he shouldn't become so angry and full of hatred because of her decisions. She didn't think about him, so why should he think so strongly about her. He especially couldn't risk becoming angry once his Dark Hadou began developing. He closed his eyes felling the breeze of the wind and thought back to when he and Ken first started training with Master Gouken. He used to constantly think about his mother, being with The Joker, being happy with him and so on. It would send him into fits of rage until Master Gouken taught him how to keep his anger under control, and overcome it to become stronger.

"Enjoying the night Ryu?"

Ryu turned his head to see his friend and former training partner Bruce Wayne, climbing up to join him.

"I was surprised you accepted my invitation to the tournament, I thought it might have interrupted your travel schedule"

"Your tournament has some strong and interesting fighters Bruce" Ryu smiled. "A week in Gotham is fine with me, so tell me, I know Ken and Sagat are competing but who else accepted your invite?"

"A rookie Interpol agent named Chun Li, a protege of Sagat named Adon, the pro wrestler Zangief and some of the Z Fighters from Japan." explained Bruce.

"The Z Fighters? Which ones?" asked Ryu, surprised.

"The names I was given were Goku, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo and Gohan" replied Bruce.

"I met Goku and his son at a fighting convention" explained Ryu, "We never got to spar though."

"Well that would be an excellent match for the final" said Bruce, "Son Goku vs. Ryu Quinzel"

Ryu stared at Bruce, "Could you not use my last name in the tournament Bruce? I don't want people knowing about who I am because of well...you know..."

"Oh of course! I understand" Bruce said surprised. "Well I have to go now so i'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay then Bruce, goodbye"

"Goodbye, Ryu"

Bruce exited the building and got into the car waiting for him. "Let's go home Alfred"

"Shall you be going out tonight, sir?"

"No, not tonight." Alfred was slightly surprised.

"Good, because I haven't washed your costume yet." Bruce stayed silent.

"Master Ryu arrive tonight, sir?" Alfred already knew the answer, it was the reason the Batman would not be roaming Gotham tonight.

"Yes" sighed Bruce. "And I'll need a strong drink."

"Certainly, Sir"

**Meanwhile...**

"Surprise!" Yelled Harley, doing a cartwheel into the apartment living room. The Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Two Face, The Scarecrow and The Mad Hatter had all escaped from Arkham Asylum just hours ago. They were laying low in an empty apartment they had found.

"It's not a surprise if I can hear you giggling and skipping down the hallway" grunted Harvey. Harley ignored him and jumped onto the couch next to Ivy.

"Watcha doing Red?

"Trying to find something on TV" Grunted Ivy. Ivy noticed that The Joker had not followed Harley."Did the Bat get J?"

"Nope, he's just gettin' his surprise!" Squeaked Harley.

"Shame." Muttered Ivy.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Shouted The Joker, storming in. Harley skipped over to him and stood as close as possible. He immediately shoved her away. "How many times Harley! Personal space!" Ivy thought off one word, sad. She shook her head and found a soap opera she enjoyed but before she could watch it, the TV was destroyed by a gun shot.

"Jesus Christ J!" screamed Ivy.

"Sorry Pammie, but I can't have your girly show interrupting my speech!" There was total silence. "Good, now this is a very special occasion, as it's our 200th escape from Arkham! Everybody give yourselves a round of applause!" Harley was the only one who did.

"You've been counting the times we escaped?" asked Ivy, surprised. "Do you also treat you and the Bats first meeting as an anniversary?"

"Hey! Don't you dare joke about that!" Joker screamed, "That's the most special day to me!"

"Oh my god!" laughed Ivy.

"Mr.J!" Cried Harley.

"Shut up Harley!" Joker shouted. "Anyway, to celebrate I bought us all tickets to the whole Wayne Foundation Fighting Tournament!" Joker slammed the tickets down on the coffee table. Harvey and Ivy picked up a ticket each.

"It's kinda creeping me out with you being so generous, J" grunted Harvey.

"Well I was just gonna get tickets for me and Harley, but Harley insisted on getting ones for you."

"I was gonna go anyway, so thanks J" said Harvey. Ivy inspected the ticket, her eyes were immediately drawn to the fighter advertised on the ticket.

"Will this uh, Ken guy be there?" asked Ivy

"i guess so, he was on the poster." Said Harley

"Okay then, I'll go. But only for the hot guys" breathed Ivy.

"Uh...yeah" said Joker awkwardly. "What about nerd club?" He put his hands on Crane and Tetch's shoulders.

"No." Said Crane.

"I have no interest in sports." Said Tetch.

"Do you have any idea of what I had to do to get these tickets? I had to fight a bodybuilder with my fists who was something like 7ft tall!"

"No, you didn't puddin', it was just some squeaky kid on the ticket booth, and you shot him in the face because you thought he was looking at my boobs." said Harley.

"I thought I told you to shut up you useless waste of space!" shouted Joker.

"yes, sir..." whispered Harley.

"The answer is NO Joker." said Crane.

"Aww, come on Johnny please!" begged Harley. She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." sighed Crane. Harley squealed with delight.

"I shall come to then, but only to keep Johnathan company." said Tetch. Harley jumped up in excitement.

"It's gonna be a blast!" Harley shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce sipped at his whiskey, staring into the warm fire Alfred had made. He loved seeing Ryu, he was a good friend and person to be around. But it always reminded him about what he had don to him. Bruce lay back in his chair and closed his eyes, thinking back to an important conversation he had with Master Gouken once.

"What seems to be troubling you Bruce?" asked Gouken.

"It's Ryu, master." sighed Bruce.

"What troubles you with Ryu?" Bruce looked at him, he was sure he could trust Master Gouken with his secret.

"If I tell you, then you must vow to never tell anyone else." Said Bruce, in a serious tone. Gouken nodded.

"How much do you know about The Batman?"

"I know what Ryu has told me, and his involvement with him. I know nothing else, I rarely leave the mountain"

"The Batman is an identity I take by the night in Gotham, my goal is to clean up the city from the crime it is riddled with"

"A noble goal" agreed Gouken.

"When I informed the police commissioner of Ryu's case, I thought I was helping him, but I only made it worse" Bruce buried his face in his hands.

"Since finding out about what happened to him I've been questioning myself, questioning if I'm only making things worse. What if Ryu isn't the only exception, what if the same thing has happened to hundreds of others I've helped, what if I'm destroying the city as much as the ones I take off the streets every night?, what should I do master?"

Gouken thought for moment. "You must find that answer yourself Bruce" They stayed silent in meditation for a while until Gouken spoke. "You have shared your most valuable secret with me, so I shall share my own with you" Bruce listened carefully."Ryu's mother, Harleen was once a student here." Bruce had not been expecting this.

"When?" asked Bruce, surprised.

"Around 13-14 years ago. Her father was a traveling business man who was staying in Japan for 4 months, he wanted Harleen to learn martial arts to protect herself on the streets. She only learned the basics, she could never do the advanced techniques. While she was here, she grew close to my brother. It was about a month until they started seeing each other in a relationship"

"So, he took advantage of her?" asked Bruce, slightly concerned.

"Oh no, they were roughly the same age. There's quite an age gap between my brother and I. She went back to America soon, her father forbid her to see him."

"Why are you telling me this, master?"

"The reason I raise Ryu, and train him is not just because he is a good student, he is the only family I have left. I am trying to make up for the time my brother lost." Bruce knew there was a reason for Master Gouken teelling him this, but he was still trying to understand why. "You may leave now Bruce, remember whatt we have discussed today."

Bruce nodded and left for the exit. "But you must remember this, The Batman made a mistake and but Ryu in danger, but Bruce Wayne is still a close friend to Ryu"

Bruce opened his eyes, the fire was starting to die down. He put some more logs into the fire and looked up at the painting of his parents.

"I hope I can come to believe that Master Gouken" He still to this day didn't understand why Master Gouken had told him Haley's story. He might never understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey was a sports man, he had been to nearly every big sports event. The Super Bowl, The Olympics and even Wrestlemania. However, the Wayne Foundation Fighting Tournament had to be the most embarrassing for him. The Joker and Harley had decided to get into the fight feel by singing theme songs from martial arts movies. They were currently singing the theme from bloodsport. Harvey tried to cope with it, buy he couldn't take the singing anymore.

"So what's the card J?" Harvey quickly asked. He already knew the card of course, but it seemed like it was the only way to stop the Bruce Lee Karaoke Club.

"Here ya go puddin'" squeaked Harley, handing him the program.

"Thanks pooh, tonight on fight night we've got Ken vs. Chun Li, Sagat vs Tien, Ryu vs Krillin, Adon vs Piccolo, Zangief vs Gohan and Goku vs a mystery opponent." Joker announced in his best Michael Buffer impression.

"Ohh puddin', your so sexy when you pretend" purred Harley.

"Not now Harley!" shouted Joker, shoving her away. The intro video played throughout the arena, signalling the start of the tournament.

The fights were amazing, shocking and disaponting. Ken and Chun Li drew, Piccolo defeated Adon in 18 seconds, Sagat beat Tien and Gohan beat Zangief, costing Harvey a $500 bet. Harvey had began flicking his coin and Ivy was enjoying her eye candy. Joker and Harley were having the time of their lives. They had finally found a sport they could both enjoy. Next up was Ryu vs Krillin.

Ryu could feel the energy of the crowd, Gotham Stadium had a good atmosphere. He tied his signature red headband and got into his battle position.

"Good luck to you, Ryu!" Krillin shouted over the crowd.

"You to, Krillin" Ryu shouted back. "Ready when you are!"

"Ready!"

It was the best fight of the night so far, they had good chemistry together. Ryu managed to score a Shoryuken, knocking his opponent back far enough for him to begin charging up his energy. He glanced ovet to to the roaring crowd when someone caught his eye. Sitting in one of the front rows was a clown, and next to him a pretty blonde that looked very familliar.

Ivy could tell something was wrong with Harley, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She realised that the young fighter was staring up at them. He was hot, but there was something strange about him which reminded her of Harley. He seemed to be looking up at them with shock or suprise. Ivy couldn't tell which one in time however, as the small fighters foot connected to his face.

Ryu quickly recovered from the blow. He managed to throw a Hadouken shot at the right time. It knocked Krillin down long enough for Ryu to be declared the winner. Once the fight was declared over, he headed straight to his locker room. Once inside and seated,the attempted to process the Millions of thoughts going through his head. It had been his mother he had seen, he was certain.

"Nice fight Ryu!" Ken walked into the locker room, Ryu acted as if he was fine as he didn't want Ken noticing anything.

"Thanks Ken."

"Wanna go home for some drinks?"

"Sure thing" Ryu was going to need a drink.

Ivy had twigged while leaving the arena on what was odd about the fighter. He had Harley eyes. It was strange but she was certain of it. She continued to think about it as she got in the car.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it Johnny?" asked Joker sarcastically.

"We are only interested in the science behind the energy they use" said Crane

"Well at least you enjoyed something" muttered Joker. "What about you Harl..." Joker noticed that Harley was shaking, it looked like she was panicking.

"Who me? I'm fine" Harley said quickly.

"He their's Ryu and Ken" said Harvey. Harley let out a short scream and ducked down.

"Pumpkin pie, what are you doing?" asked Joker starat at her. "Are you hiding from them?"

"Do yo know how dirty it is down hear Mr.J? When are you gonna clean the car?

"Harley..."

"Isn't it weird that Bats didn't try to find us puddin'?

"Harley! Why are you hiding?" Harley cowered in her seat.

"P-P-Promise you won't be mad Mr.J?"


	5. Chapter 5

"That's your son up there!?" shouted Joker, the anger his voice clear as day. "Do you have any idea what this will do to my reputation if this gets out? I'll be mocked as the Clown Prince of Home wreckers!"

"Puddin'..."

"My property isn't second hand! It's never second hand!" Joker screamed, punching the steering wheel again and again. The Joker stormed out of the car in a fit of rage. While walking away he took out his gun and shot a man selling hot dogs. There was total silence in the car.

Ryu and Ken walked up the steps of Ken's house.

"You'll love my girlfriend Ryu, just remember her names Eliza." Ken slurred, still tipsy.

"Yea, sure" muttered Ryu, he was still shaken up from what happened at the tournament. They entered the house to where they were greeted by Ken's girlfriend, she had a look of pure terror on her face.

"He-he-he-hey baby"sniggered Ken. Ryu was not only impressed that they hadn't been pulled over, but that they had survived Ken's drunk driving. "This is my-my bestest pal in the whole world Ryu"

"Uh yes, um hello, there's a visitor for R-Ryu, just uh, in here" Ryu was concerned for the fear in her voice, and to who this 'visitor' was. Standing in front of the fireplace, was a man Ryu purely hated, a man who he had wanted to face for 7 years, Batman.

"Leave Us" Batman said, masterfully. His voice had no emotion to it, just like Ryu remembered it. Ryu looked at Ken and nodded. Ken and Eliza left the room, leaving only Batman and Ryu. They stared at each other in intense silence for a moment.

"I have an offer"

"In my line of work, sports agents and criminals make offers" Ryu said coldly. The tension in the room could be sensed from miles away. Batman stared at him, he knew this was going to be difficult.

"I have the location of arkham asylum inmates who escaped yesterday, I have come to an agreement with Dr. Leland once they are returned to the facility." Batman continued. "Dr. Leland and I believe that rebuilding the relationship between you and your mother could possibly be a treatment for her. Dr. Leland will hold interview sessions between the two of you each day your in Gotham." Ryu wasn't feeling good about the idea of trusting him. but he wanted nothing more in the world to have his mother back.

"You said this was an offer, so what do I have to do for you?"

"You do not have to do anything, however I could use your help. One of the fighters in the tournament, Sagat is one of the three bosses of the criminal organization Shadowloo. They've been expanding their drugs unit to Gotham, so I could use any information you could get me." Ryu thought hard about the offer.

"You'll get your information after the first session" Batman nodded and jumped out the window, leaving Ryu alone.

Harley lay awake, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Ryu all night. Shee wondered how he had turned out, what he had done with his life. And how beautiful he was, her beautiful baby boy. Her thoughts were interrupted by The Joker's screaming from outside.

"Come on you piece of shit! work!" Harley had never heard him this angry before, she went outside to see him sitting in the car trying to start the engine.

"Come on!" The car finally started.

"Where are you going Mr.J?"

"Gotta do stuff"

"What kinda stuff?"

"Just stuff" Harley thought what he meant, and the she had a good idea what.

"You can't go fighting the bat now Mr.J! We still need to lie low for at least a few more days!" The Joker looked into her eyes.

"Harley, how much do you love daddy?"

"With my life puddin'" Harley breathed, he kissed her cheek softly.

"Good, so you'll support me blowing Ryu's brains out"

"Wha-" Before Harley could speak The Joker sped off, his laughter howling through the empty street.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryu sat nervously in the waiting area outside of the therapy room. He had revived a call the night before from Dr. Leland that his mother had been returned back to Arkham, and that the first session would begin tomorrow, Just like at the tournament, he had a million thoughts going through his head. The door opened to reveal Dr. Leland.

"You can come in now"

Just like yesterday, Harley was panicking. The idea sounded a lot easier than it actually was. Ryu followed Dr. Leland into the room, Harley thought about getting up or even saying something, but she couldn't. They both took quick glances at each other. She felt pathetic that she couldn't even greet her own child, however it eased the pain when she realized Ryu also felt uncomfortable. There was total silence in the room.

"Is it done yet?" Ivy demanded.

"I'm a scientist Pamela, not an IT technician!" Shouted Crane. Since hearing about Harley and Ryu's sessions, Ivy had crane set up a secret live stream of the sessions through to a hidden hole in their cells. She wasn't being nosy, she just didn't trust Ryu. The stream started, the inmates gathered round the small screen and watched carefully.

Dr. Leland tried but the two stayed silent. She then had an idea.

"Okay I'm going to try an exercise with you, could you wait outside please Harley?" Harley left the room and Dr. Leland turned to Ryu. "Please take a seat" Nodding to the couch. Ryu stretched himself out. "Okay lets start out basic, tell me about how you feel about your mother."

"Before or after Harley Quinn debuted?" Ryu asked.

"Before."

"Kind, warm, loving, etc"

"And After?"

"Cruel, Cold, Heartless, Self Centered, etc"

"And do you still love your mother?"

"Yes" Emotionally, Dr Leland could tell Ryu was Harley's child.

"How did you live when your mother was gone?"

"I was good thief back then because of my size, you see rather than pick pocket or break into a store I would wait until the stores closed then go through the air vents."

"So what did you do in Japan?"

"I trained in Master Gouken's arts, I trained for six years until I chose the path of a fighter."

"I see" said Dr. Leland , taking notes. She decided to ask Ryu the million dollar question. "Tell me about your father"

"Who's that?"Dr. Leland was surprised by this.

"What do you mean?"

"I can''t tell you about him when don't know who he is." Dr. Leland would never expect Harley to not tell her child who his father was. It wasn't in Harley's nature. She went over her notes and determined there was nothing more she could ask him. "I want you to come back tommorow, I'll need the rest of the night to interview your mother.?" Ryu nodded and left. Harley entered the room shortly after.

"Harley, did you leave Ryu because you wanted him to be safe?"

"Well, not really."

"What do you mean I by that?"

"Well I planned to come back for him, but I just forgot"

"You...forgot?"

"You see Joan, when my puddin's around he's my whole wide world. I came back for him eventually"

"When?"

"five-five months later..."

"Harley, why have never told Ryu who his father is?"

"I lost contact with him, so it was just me and Ryu, I didn't see the point" Dr. Leland felt like Harley wasn't telling the whole truth. It was then when she had an idea, an idea of why Harley might be so obsessed with The Joker.

"Harley...are you still in love with Ryu's father?" Harley stayed silent. It looked as if Harley refused to answer. Dr. Leland decided to move on to a more lighter subject. "Why don't we talk about Ryu growing up?"

"Well that's all we have time for today, I'll see you at tomorrow's session." Smiled Dr. Leland. For the past hour she had listened to Harley talk about her memories of Ryu. It was wonderful to see Harley talk so warm and lovingly about someone other than The Joker for once.

"Okay, bye Joan!" Dr. Leland watched Harley skip away. She sat in her office chair and waited, she looked at the clock, it was 10PM. He would be hear any minute now.

"How did it go?" spun around in her chair to face Batman.

"The one on one sessions went great, but the group session was like a gathering of statues."

"I have an idea" said Batman "I think we should put them both in the room alone together, that way they can settle their differences themselves." Dr. Leland thought about the idea.

"Okay then, we'll do try that in tomorrows session." Batman nodded and headed for the window.

"I'll be there" He said, before disappearing into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Harley and Ryu sat in the empty room, they stared at each other, with only their thoughts of each other. They had been quietly sitting there for ten full minutes, Wondering what to do. Harley decided to make the first move.

"So...how you been?" she asked, awkwardly. Ryu stared at her. He had been thinking how to communicate with her, the idea he had in his head he didn't want to do at first, be he knew it was the only way to get what he wanted.

"No no no no no. where not starting like that. Lets do this like a quiz show question shall we? Okay then, Harleen and Ryu live happily in Gotham together, they are quite close. One night Harleen tells Ryu that she will be working late and that she would be home by midnight. Harleen however never returns, what are the most likely reasons to why she does this?" Harley hadn't been expecting that, she thought long and hard about how to answer him.

"Well...I...I was going to take you with me originally, but I thought bustin' Mr.J out would be too dangerous for you so I thought I would come back for you-"

"No, I'm not asking what the plan was, I'm asking why you didn't even try to call me." His voice was calm, but the locked anger could be sensed.

"Well you see sweetie, when I'm around puddin'-"

"How did being around me effect your choices?"

"No, I'm talking about my puddin', Mr,J" Ryu had taken my hits in life as a fighter, but that was the hardest.

"But-but that's my nickname, so...you replaced me!?

"No, No!" Harley squealed

"No I get it, I would only interfere with the two of you. In fact I know you slaughter anyone you who gets in between you two, so why don't you just kill me, right here,, right now-" Ryu felt a sudden pain shoot through his body, his Dark Hadou was starting to take over, he had let himself get too angry. He couldn't risk showing it, not now. He ducked down and put his hands on his head took look like he was having an emotional breakdown. He was struggling to keep it under control. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, he took a quick glance to the his right to see his mother sitting next to him.

"I could never hurt my baby" she whispered, stroking his hair. It helped, and he regained control over the Dark Hadou slowly. He raised his head and breathed quietly. He was stupid to nearly lose control like that, he should have been more careful.

"Why don't we start again like we used to be, puddin'?"He regained his focus on the current situation and allowed his mother to continue her embrace.

Ra's al Ghul sipped at his wine cup as he sat in his high chair. He continued to look straight ahead as his informant ran to his side.

"What news do you have for me?" Ra's demanded.

"We have successfully implanted an assassin into the board of directors for the tournament, and The Joker has accepted you offer."

"Good"

"What are your orders, sir?" Ra's al Ghul stood up and looked into the fireplace.

"I want you to change the main event of the next show, and begin advertising it immediately. This match must be under street fight rules, I want you to change the main event to The Joker VS Ryu Quinzel"


	8. Chapter 8

"How dare you authorise this!" Bruce screamed at the Wayne Foundation board. Bruce had just been given the news of The Joker competing against Ryu.

"But Mr. Wayne, this is excellent for business-"

"How is promoting a psychopath good for business!?, you will stop promoting this now!"

"But Mr. Wayne, we've made a profit of nearly $800 million in extra ticket sales, we can't refund that amount of money from the project! The Joker is the perfect star power we need for promotion like this." Bruce knew that this brought the total amount raised to nearly $2 billion, but he couldn't put Ryu at risk like that, and he could never forgive himself for promoting The Joker.

"Bruce, I'll be fine, I can take him." Said Ryu. Bruce looked at him, he wanted to tell Ryu he didn't know The Joker like he did, but he couldn't risk revealing his identity as Batman. Ryu was smart, he would never enter a situation like this if he knew he couldn't handle it.

"Your sure you'll be alright?" Bruce asked.

"Sure" Bruce felt guilty about it, but even Batman knew this was always going to happen.

Ryu spent the whole day training in his locker room. For the whole show he had heard the chants and cheers of the crowd and the promotional videos played for the main event. He had blanked them out, as he had been preparing for the biggest fight of his life. His mother walked into his Locker room.

"Hi, sweetie"

"Hello, mother" Harley held Ryu's hands and stared into his eyes.

"I need you to promise me something, promise mommy you'll have a respectful contest with Mr.J?" Ryu looked into her puppy dog eyes.

"I promise"

"Aww, thanks baby!" Harley squeaked happily, she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Have fun" Ryu watched her skip out of the room, he sat down and tightened his gloves. He knew he couldn't promise anything she said, especially under street fight rules.

"Get lost Harley!" Joker screamed

"But Puddin', I need you to promise me!" whined Harley. The Joker couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, I promise! Now get lost!" Harley squeaked happily and skipped away. The Joker tightened his bow tie and headed towards the arena enterence. "Honestley, dames just never give up" he moaned.

Harley skipped into the backstage viewing room to rejoin the rouges. She was surprised to find Batman with them.

"Typical B-Man, here to spoil everyones fun" she moaned. Batman glared at her.

"I'm here to make sure you don't try anything, especially The Joker." Harkey joined Ivy on the couch.

"It's fine, both of them promised to have a clean, respectful contest" Harley stated professionally. Harley had no idea of what she was in for.

Ryu watched as The Joker waved to the crowd, he could see that he seemed to enjoy the attention. Even if it was booing, The Joker turned to look at him.

"You got talent kid, which is surprising considering you came from something as pathetic as Harley. Then again you know what they say, the whole wide world is full of surprises!" he laughed. Ryu tightened his signature head band and focused his fighting stance. He waited for the electronic announcer to officially start the fight.

**Fight Time Passed: Three Minutes**

The kendo stick finally shattered as it collided with The Joker's back for what seemed the 60th time. The Joker got up, he looked angry that he was being beaten by someone with the essence of Harley. Ryu considered a new game plan.

**Fight Time Passed: Fifteen Minutes**

Ryu recovered from the cheap shot from The Joker. He got up and looked over to his opponent. The Joker had his back turned to him, he was pouring something out of a bag onto the floor while he muttered to himself. Ryu then realised what it was and was absolutely confused.

"Where the hell did he get thumbtacks!?" Ryu thought. Ryu knew this was his chance to turn the odds in his favour. He waited for The Joker to turn around and then speared him to the ground. They both fell on the thumbtacks and immediately started wincing in pain. The two groaned as they rolled over.

"Jesus Christ, are you insane!?" groaned Joker. Ryu was close enough to be able to hear the announcers at the commentary booth.

"Good God! The Joker and Ryu look like human porcupines!"

**Fight Time Passed: Thirty Minutes**

Ryu landed a hard roundhouse kick to The Joker's face, Joker leaned on the glass window covering the VIP area. Ryu saw this as his chance to finish him. He ran and did a flying kick, however Joker stumbled out the way at the last second. Sending Ryu flying through the glass panel. Ryu slowly crawled out of the VIP box and stumbled his way to his feet. He was bleeding from the right side of his head, including the spots of blood coming from his arms with the thumbtacks. The Joker was a lot worse however, in fact he had heard one of the announcers describe Joker's face as a 'crimson red mask'.

**Fight Time Passed: Forty Minutes**

The two stood staring at each other, Ryu looked at the weak Joker who could barley stand. The Joker looked at Ryu with hatred in his eyes.

"There is no way I am going to lose to someone who was born from a useless waste of space like Harley!" he shouted. Ryu stared at him in annoyance.

"Just fuck off." Ryu sighed, he landed a hard right hook to The Joker. The impact sent Joker over the banister and crashing through the commentators table below. Ryu lent on the banister as the crowd went insane, as he pulled the thumbtacks from his arms. He could hear the announcers below.

"God God Almighty! God God Almighty! He's killed him! With god as my witness, The Joker is broken in half!" Ryu watched as the referee began the 10 count. This time, The Joker didn't get up.

"Your winner...RYU!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ryu slightly limped back to his locker room. He went through the door and sat down in his locker room, and he smiled. He had just achieved yet another of his dreams. To beat The Joker. He was going to feel bad for his mother, but is was worth it. He looked at the thumbtacks in his arm, and at that moment the door to his locker room opened. A young woman entered his locker room. Ryu studied her and thought her to be around 17-19 years old, she was of Korean descent and had long black hair, wrapped in an horn style with pink ribbons on each side. Ryu wondered to why she was here, but then he saw the Wayne Industries Med Pack. He had only been out of the arena 10 minutes and Bruce was already on his back.

"Hi" she said happily. She seemed to have a nice and playful attitude.

"Tell Bruce I'll be up so he can bitch all he wants later, now get out."

"While it's great to know the life of a road agent Mr Ryu, my boss said I can't leave until your patched up." Ryu was surprised at how confident she was, normally the staff would already be speeding away by now.

"Fine" he grunted. She smiled and pulled up a seat in front of him.

"My names Juri by the way, Juri Han"

Harley threw what she had left of the TV across the room.

"They promised!" she screamed.

"Harley, what did you expect?" asked Ivy. "They seem to hate each other more than J and Bats hate each other" They heard a familiar voice in the corridor.

"Get off! I don't need any goddamn help!" They heard the Joker slam his locker room door closed. Harley stormed out of the room and burst into The Joker's locker room.

"You bastard Mr.J! You Promised!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little minx!" Haley slapped The Joker hard. He winced as the slap stung where his stitches were. "It's his fault, look what he did to me!"

"You brought in the weapons Mr.J" growled Harley. She looked at hm with cold eyes and stormed out of the room.

"Harley! Harley!" shouted The Joker after her.

"So your training for medical school?" asked Ryu.

"Yea, but it's not what I really want to do." Juri sighed.

"What do you want to do?"

"Professional Martial Arts" Ryu sparked with interest at his.

"Do you study in any styles?"

"I study in a range of various arts, but mainly Taekwondo"

"And why do you want to be a fighter?" Ryu asked.

"I just...find it fun." Juri stated. "I just get a rush from it."

"So why are you in medical school?"

"My parents don't see any form of career in fighting, they say that they actually want me to do something with my life."

"That shouldn't stop you going for your dream." Ryu said, wisely. Juri smiled at Ryu.

"No one ever achieves their dreams sweetie."

"I never thought I would throw my mothers boyfriend through a table, but I proved myself wrong tonight." Juri let out a quiet giggle. She finished the last of Ryu's stitches. She got up and headed for the door.

"See ya, Ryu" she said, winking at him cutely. He smiled at her as she left. He liked Juri, she seemed like a nice free spirit. He got up started stretching, and then nearly jumped when his locker room door was thrown open. His mother stormed in, slamming the door behind her. She stared into Ryu's eyes with an evil look.

"You promised me Ryu! You had me worried sick!" Harley shouted, with authority.

"It was his fault! I tried to keep it clean but he brought in the kendo stick and thumbtacks!"

"Well...I..." Harley sat down and put her face in her hands. Ryu sat down next to her and waited for her to say something. Harley put a hand on Ryu's knee. "I know it's not your fault, just please don't put yourself at risk like that okay baby?" Harley said softly.

"Okay" he replied. Harley hugged him tightly.

"I love you, sweetie." she said.

Ra's al Ghul squeezed his wine cup so tightly it broke into tiny pieces. He stared at his daughter with demonic eyes.

"What do you mean they made up?" he demanded in a flat voice, full of anger.

"Th-They've forgiven each other." Talia stuttered, the fear of her father clear in her voice. She had never seen him this angry before.

"There supposed to be broken!" he shouted.

"Harley Quinn is a very loving mother father, it will be hard to break them up." Ra's al Ghul gestured his hand to call over his assistant. "Why must you torment Ryu father? He is a good child with a kind heart."

"He is spawned from evil." He said, coldly.

"But father..."

"I will no longer discuss this with you!" he shouted. His assistant came running over.

"What do you wish?" his assistant asked. Ra's looked over to his daughter.

"I must now clan up your mess, with the solution I am not proud of" He turned to his assistant. "Call the mercenary Bane and inform him of the offered amount and his three targets."


	10. Chapter 10

Ryu felt strange walking into his apartment, he felt like someone was here. He placed his bag in the corner of his living room and went into his bedroom. He took his top off and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He quickly rolled out of the way of the huge fist coming down through the bed. Ryu couldn't make out much of the figure, he was huge in size and wore a luchadore style mask. He ducked a swing from the imposing figure nd landed a right hook into his gut, it didn't seem to do any damage as the fighter continued as normal and delivered huge kick to Ryu. The impact sent Ryu crashing through his bedroom door, taking the door of its hinges. He rolled onto his back and tried to get up but he couldn't. Normally he would be up by now but the damage from the deathmatch against The Joker was still affecting him. He heard the attacker slowly walking towards him, he looked up to see what he could now tell to be a man standing over him with a combat knife in his hand.

"You know nothing of strength, young one!" he said. He stabbed the knife into the floor, just inches away from Ryu's face. Ryu heard him walk out of the apartment, it was hard not to recognize a man of that size. He pulled out the knife from the floor and noticed the envelope attached to it. It was quite a high class looking envelope, it reminded Ryu of the invitations Bruce would send out. He opened it and read the note inside.

_The Cliffs at Wayne Manor, 00:00 AM tomorrow night._

**_Come Alone, _**_just as the clowns will._

Ryu grunted as he turned over to lie down on what was left of his bedroom door and thought to himself. He wondered to the identity of his attacker, and why he would want to meet on Bruce's grounds. He knew Bruce hadn't sent him, Bruce would never be that type of person. He heard somone enter the apartment and run over to him.

"Holy shit Ryu! What Happened?" Ryu saw Ken standing over him. Ken helped him up and sat him on a stool at the home bar. Ken studied the note as Ryu poured himself a drink. "Are you going?" Ken asked.

"I have to, I don't have a choice." Ryu replied.

"Okay then, I'll go with you." Ryu was going to tell him no but then thought it wouldn't be such as bad idea. If the person he was going to face at the cliffs was the same person that was in his apartment, then he was going to need help. There was no way he would be able to heal up in time. He would have to go tomorrow night, for both his mothers and his close friends sake.

"What? Your not gonna help me out the car you dumb blonde?" The Joker shouted at Harley. Harley grunted with annoyance and opened the door for him.

"You can get yourself out Mr. J" she said, coldly. She still hadn't forgiven him. he didn't like the way Harley was acting, but he wasn't really in any physical condition to do anything about it. Harley unlocked the door to the hideout and screamed when she walked in. Bud and Lou were hanging from their collars whimpering and struggling to break free from being hung on a knife stabbed into the wall with an envelope attached to it. Harley pulled the two hyenas down and took the envelope from the knife and opened it.

_The Cliffs at Wayne Manor, 00:00 AM tomorrow night._

**_Come Alone, _**_just as the boy will._

"What are you screaming about now?" Joker demanded, limping in. Harley shoved the note in his face, The Joker scanned it. "Go yourself" he said.

"But Puddin'! It's addressed to us!"

"I ain't exactly going anyway am I Harley?"

"But Mr.J!"

"I said go yourself!" he screamed. Harley stared him down with angry eyes.

"Fine! I will!" she said, storming off. The Joker shook his head and sat on the couch, turning the TV on to an old silent sketch. Bud and Lou looked at him with sad eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! It's her fault!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ryu stood on the cliff side, feeling the wind blow against him and looking out into the night sea. He had told Ken that he thought it best to go by himself. Ryu wondered to who had called him and why. He would have thought it to be a rival gang of The Jokers because of what the note read but the envelope style and quality of the fighter that attacked him was too suspicious. Wayne Manor seemed empty, which made Ryu worry for Bruce's safety. He quickly turned his head to the sound of footsteps behind him. The man who stood before him was quite muscular and wore a luchadore mask. The two stared each other down.

"We have never been properly introduced" he said, his voice dark and menacing. "I am Bane" Ryu stared at him silently, analyzing his possible strengths and weaknesses. He seemed to have strange tubes connected into his arms, Ryu wondered if that could be his weakest point. "Shall we begin?" Bane asked, getting into stance. Ryu tightened his headband and charged at the mercenary.

Harley continued to wait on the beach below Wayne Manor for both Ryu and who ever had invited her. Mrr. J had agreed to drive her to Wayne Manor, but still wouldn't come with her. In fact he was waiting in the car at the gates of the property, he had also demanded Harley to not take to long. Harley quickly dodged the knife that came shooting at her. She stood up and stared into the face of the woman standing in front of her. Harley recognized her but wasn't sure on her name.

"I recognize you but I can't remember your name, I think it was Tabitha?"

"Talia" she corrected.

"Oh yea, the crazy guys daughter" The two used their superior gymnastics skill to face each other. Harley created some distance between them both before trying to get her answers.

"Why drag Ryu into this?" she demanded.

"Oh it is not my choice to eliminate you or Ryu at this time, however I cannot defy my fathers wishes."

"And people thought I was crazy about loved ones." muttered Harley. Harley got ready to continue the fight, but she saw Batman walk towards them.

"Stop!" Batman yelled.

Ryu now knew what the tubes were for, and Ryu had found his weakness. He tried grabbing the tubes but Bane through him back each time. Ryu stood in position, deciding on a game plan. His concentration shifted towards the evil presence he felt appear, he looked up to see a shaded figure landing on Bane. The impact knocking out the giant. The figure revealed himself to be the most imposing force Ryu had ever witnessed, he wore a suit simillar to Ryu's only blue and had red hair in a traditional Japanese style. Ryu and the man stared each other down until the stranger spoke.

"Why do you not embrace your power?" Ryu was confused by his words.

"I don't even know who you are" Ryu said, the man looked angry at this.

"I am Akuma" he said "And I will teach you the meaning of pain!". Before Ryu could react the warrior he now knew as Akuma had already hit Ryu with a roundhouse kick and grabbed hold of Ryu. "You are a disgrace to the bloodline" Akuma shouted. Ryu wasn't sure exactly what he was saying, although he had an idea it somehow related to his dark hadou. Akuma suddenly dropped him, "You are still weak, there is no honor or challenge." he grunted.

He then started to walked away. Akuma stopped and put his hood up, he turned his head around to face Ryu. "You are pathetic!" he shouted. "I have passed down to you the true power of a fighter and choose to ignore it! You lack discipline in your style!" Akuma walked off into the shadows of the night, Ryu could no longer sense the evil presence. He was alone, and trying to figure out exactly what he had just experienced.


	12. Chapter 12

Talia watched Harley run back up the slope to find her son. She didn't want to let Harley go, but Bruce had insisted. She turned to stare at Batman in the face.

"My father is not going to be pleased with me" she said, flatly.

"I don't care what your father wants Talia" Batman replied, with a tone of seriousness. Talia looked at him with sad eyes and began to walk away, but stopped next to him.

"Why must you make pleasing my father so hard, beloved?" she asked. "My father knows whats best Bruce, if he sees Harley Quinn as evil then she must be dealt with" Batman continued to stare ahead.

"Harley only wishes to reconnect with her son, as you wish to grow closer to your lost sister Juri. I'm sure you can understand her compassion?" Talia stayed quiet, as did Batman. They both knew he was right, making Talia once again reconsider her loyalties to her father.

"Goodbye beloved" she said. She continued to walk away, as Bruce stared out across the shore.

Ryu stood trying to piece together exactly who this Akuma was and how he knew of Ryu's hidden secret. The biggest factor which confused him was how Akuma said he had 'passed down' something to him. What exactly did he mean? His thoughts were interrupted however, as he saw is mother running up the hill. She ran into him, hugging him tightly.

"You alright sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes...I'm fine" Ryu replied slowly, still confused with the presence of Akuma. Harley glanced over to the unconscious body of Bane.

"I was gonna come and help you but it looks like you were able to handle things on your own" At that moment they could hear a car horn beeping.

"Harley! Hurry up!" The Joker screamed from his car. Harley's face lit up at the sound of his voice.

"Ohh! Puddin' needs me, gotta go" she said. She went to walk off, and then Ryu wondered if maybe she knew anything about Akuma.

"Wait! Don't go again...please?" Harley looked at him and drew closer to him.

"Aww, it's okay sweetie, I know where your apartment is. I'll talk to you soon okay?" She hugged him and kissed his cheek and skipped off. Ryu watched her skip away, into the direction of The Joker, again. He might have just missed his chance to find out more about the mysterious demon.

Ryu sat in Bruce's study the next night, he had lost to Goku at the tournament final, but it had been an excellent fight. It had tested his skills fully and made him a stronger warrior. Bruce returned with to drinks and sat in the opposite arm chair.

"That was a great show today Ryu, an excellent finish to the tournament." Bruce said happily.

"Yes, and it has raised a lot of money for your foundation" Ryu said. Bruce looked at him before moving on to what he needed to offer Ryu.

"So how have things been with your mother?" Ryu looked down into his glass, he looked as if he was arguing with himself.

"So far? There good, but the problem is that she wants to spend more time with me. And I can't to that with my travel schedule." he sighed.

"You travel to fight?" Bruce asked

"Yes" Bruce was ready to make is offer.

"I want to make you an offer, with the success of the events the board of directors and I have decided to make the fighting events a regular schedule. The profits will go to fighter salaries, costs and the rest of the money going into the Wayne Foundation. I want to give you the first contract offer, you'll stay in Gotham for the full year with the exception of the two months we do national and international tours. I'll also give you ownership of the studio apartment I gave you for your stay." Bruce explained. Ryu couldn't refuse the offer, he would be able to stay in Gotham while still challenging new fighters.

"It's a done deal." Ryu smiled.


	13. Epilouge

** A Week Later...**

Ryu was woken up to a knocking at his door. He checked his digital clock and saw it read 1:00 AM. He walked to the front door and wondered exactly who could be here at this time of night. He opened his door and to his surprise, he saw his mother and her friend Ivy.

"Uh...hi." Ryu said, confused

"This happens on a regular basis, J kicked Harl..." Ivy trailed off as she looked behind Ryu into his apartment. She saw the small bar in his kitchen, followed by the home cinema and hot tub she could see through the glass bathroom door. She was sold when she saw the water fountain behind the bar.

"Uh...Batman raided our apartment and everyone else we know is locked up in Arkham, so we need a place to stay." Breathed Ivy, breath taken by Ryu's stunning apartment.

"But Red-" Harley began.

"And Robin too, thanks for reminding me Harley. So can we stay?" Ivy asked. Ryu looked at her.

"Yea, sure" he said, letting them in. Ivy dragged Harley in and looked around the apartment. It was Ivy's dream apartment, she would have started hitting on Ryu if he wasn't Harley's kid.

"I've only got one bed, so you'll have to decide which one of you is using it." Ryu explained.

"Why don't you use it Red-" Harley began.

"Sure" Ivy said, quickly. Ivy giggled with delight when she saw huge the bedroom and another mini bar.

"I'll go use the mats in the training room so you can have the couch" Ryu said to his mother.

"Aww, why don't you come and sleep with me like we used to?" Harley asked. Ryu smiled and lay on the couch, putting up the recliner. Harley lay on top of Ryu and rested her head on his shoulders. Snuggling in with Ryu.

"I Love you, puddin'" Harley said to him.

"I know" Ryu said, falling asleep.

**The End...**

**I hope you've enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it, please review if you can spare some time. There will be many more story's in this universe so please follow me or continue to check my profile for new fics and updates.**


End file.
